This invention relates to a glasses, and particularly to a folding glasses.
Conventionally, a sunglasses comprises an eyecovering section or sun screen adapted to be swung optional into, or out of, the line of vision of the wearer as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,610. It is found inconvenient in bringing. Several types of folding glasses are available at the present time. Yet they work without decorative and lenses-protecting functions. To this end, the inventor has attempted to make an improved folding glasses to overcome the drawbacks of the known glasses.